Field of the Invention
Example aspects of the present invention generally relate to a user interface, and more particularly to systems, methods, and computer program products for managing communication information that is of relevance to an end user.
Related Art
In the financial industry, it is common for a group of financial traders to be members of a trading desk that is managed by a head financial trader. As part of their duties, each of the traders often communicates with various parties (e.g., buyers and sellers of financial instruments) by using various means (e.g., voice calls, instant messages, e-mails). In some cases, the traders communicate with multiple parties at a time, discussing trades, market information, and/or other relevant information.
Thus, for the head trader to effectively manage the trading desk, the head trader is required to quickly analyze various types of information, such as trader communications, market information, and other relevant information, as well as the relationships between these types of information. With the vast volume of trades taking place in today's financial markets, and the limitless trader communications, market information, and other relevant information, therefore, traders are exposed to multiple inputs at once, and must be effective at multitasking.
With specific regard to phone communications, multiple calls may be occurring simultaneously, and it is desirable to have the ability to move calls between handsets (e.g., moving an unexpectedly long call to a hands-free handset to ease neck strain), while at the same time keeping the trader clearly apprised of such changes.